In a game place such as a casino, the following system is adopted. A player exchanges currency (money) for one or more game media such as a casino chip and a plaque equivalent thereto, and plays a game such as roulette or poker using the game media. In the middle of the game or after the end of the game, the player exchanges the game media on hand for currency or another type of game media.
As a known device used when exchanging currency or game medium, for example, there is a portable reader described in Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2013-544005. The portable reader includes a housing having a currency reading surface; a shielded antenna disposed on the currency reading surface; and a display provided to the housing, and is configured to read information from RFID tags embedded within a plurality of gaming currencies placed on the currency reading surface, and display the total amount of the gaming currencies on the display.
Incidentally, for example, to exchange game media of one type for another type of game media by using the above-mentioned portable reader, the following process is needed: after the total amount of the currency values of the source gaming media is displayed on the display of the portable reader to check the amount, the total amount of the currency values of the target gaming media is displayed, to ensure that the total amount of the currency values of the source gaming media matches the total amount of the currency values of the target gaming media. Thus, the known device described above needs the operations of: displaying each of the total amounts of the source gaming media and the target gaming media; and checking whether these amounts match each other. This tends to take a long time before completing the exchange. As a result, the operating time of the game machine is reduced since the player has to wait during the time required for the exchange. For this reason, it is desirable to shorten the time required for the exchange.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a game medium exchange device which can perform an exchanging operation in a short time when exchanging a game medium.